


A bottle for your thoughts

by zombiemagpie



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiemagpie/pseuds/zombiemagpie
Summary: Lui era più come Lernernerner DiCapricorn in Shitter Island, creava una merda di realtà tutta sua e se ne fotteva di cagare sui roseti piuttosto che nei cessi, perché alla fin fine la merda rimaneva merda e i roseti rimanevano roseti.





	A bottle for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all'ottavo COWT di LandeDiFandom col prompt Rimpianti.

Quando aveva avuto undici anni, sua madre gli aveva detto di aver avuto un fratello. Era stata una di quelle sere lente a passare in cui suo padre non c'era, e sua madre era stata ubriaca come Carrie Fisher sul set di _Star Wars episodio cinque_ , ma in modo meno plateale, meno da star sulla cresta dell'onda di un folle successo anni '80. Sua madre, Bea, era una povera ricca stronza, ma persino prima, durante o dopo le sbronze più colossali riusciva ad essere posata, elegante e bellissima, come una merda di sirena che ti attira a sé e poi ti sussurra all'orecchio che sei un fallito col cazzo piccolo e mentre ti spegne la sigaretta sulla fronte ti tira sotto il pelo dell'acqua per affogarti con il senso di colpa. Il tuo, non il suo.  
"Lo hanno ammazzato i nazisti durante la seconda guerra mondiale" aveva continuato. BoJack era stato un bambino, ma non come lo era stato qualche anno prima, non uno di quelli ingenui che anche se suo padre lo prende a cinghiate e sua madre gli dice che _avrei preferito avere un figlio ritardato piuttosto che te, così almeno avrei avuto una scusante per spiegare agli altri perché sei_ così _,_ il giorno dopo chiede ancora, ingenuamente, che gli si soffi sul latte caldo a colazione. Dopo un paio di anni era diventato più uno di quelli che dopo le scudisciate e la violenza psicologica si ammutolisce e passa le ore in freeze davanti al televisore cominciando a sperare che la vita passi presto, e lo era stato anche in quel momento, mentre sua madre ubriaca marcia tirava fuori confessioni del cazzo come se fosse stato il suo schifosissimo diario rosa in cui segnava con una spunta fiera e dorata tutti gli aborti spontanei di una vita. In realtà probabilmente Bea non aveva mai avuto un diario, e soprattutto se lo avesse avuto non sarebbe stato rosa, non ci avrebbe listato sopra gli aborti o comunque non avrebbe mai scritto. I diari sono di carta, e la carta non è indicata per le donne con potenzialmente un bicchiere d'alcool da versare o la cicca di una sigaretta accesa, perché si bagnano e poi bruciano come l'autostima e in generale la stima per il mondo di tuo figlio.    
Bea con un diario sarebbe stata come vedere un fucile da caccia in mano ad un'anatra, o cose così. È che BoJack sapeva come romanzare la realtà, a volte solo per giustificarla, ma non nel senso buono del termine, non come avrebbe fatto qualcuno che desidera stare meglio, qualcuno che lo vuole davvero. Lui era più come Lernernerner DiCapricorn in _Shitter Island,_ creava una merda di realtà tutta sua e se ne fotteva di cagare sui roseti piuttosto che nei cessi, perché alla fin fine la merda rimaneva merda e i roseti rimanevano roseti. Romanzare Bea aveva la stessa funzione terapeutica del libro di Diane, quello in cui tutte le sue cazzate di una vita intera trovavano in qualche modo una giustificazione, fra una riga e l'altra, fra una virgola e dei puntini sospensivi, fra dei ringraziamenti falsi e paraculo e un'introduzione che lo dipingeva come un superuomo fuori epoca. Beatrice Horseman era una donna di merda, e questo BoJack lo aveva sempre saputo, ma dal momento che lo aveva saputo il mondo intero ne era quasi diventato geloso e la sua voglia di distruggerla era addirittura aumentata. Un trauma non è esattamente più lo stesso se non è segreto: convivere con il ricordo di quel pastore che ti prese una mano e se la infilò nelle mutande è diverso dal convivere col fatto che tutti gli altri intorno a te lo sanno.  
Da quando Bea era una stronza e tutto il mondo ne aveva un'idea, BoJack aveva sentito il bisogno di trovare un angolino di quella stronzaggine che fosse di nuovo tutta sua e basta. Il punto era che ogni piccola e misera cazzata della sua vita era stata spiattellata da Diane sulle pagine di quel libro e mandate in mondovisione, quindi quell'angolino BoJack aveva dovuto cercarselo negli spazi più remoti della sua fantasia, fra il sesso con Naomi Watts e una casa fatta di cookies, e in quell'angolino sua madre catalogava gli aborti come barattoli di conserve e ringraziava Dio di non averle dato un altro figlio come lui.  
"Si chiamava Crackerjack" aveva detto ancora, e continuato "gli somigli un sacco", ma senza sorridere, senza esserne felice, come se le desse fastidio, come se BoJack avesse violentato e scippato l'anima e il cadavere di suo zio della sua identità. Avrebbe voluto averlo fatto, a questo punto, le cose avrebbero avuto più senso se così fosse stato, sarebbe stato giusto essere odiato per aver molestato un morto. Ma così era ingiusto. Così faceva male, così _aveva_ fatto male. Faceva male anche adesso, sulla Shitter Island di BoJack, quell'isola dove sua madre l'aveva distrutto psicologicamente per anni, aveva tirato le sue briglie e gli aveva pestato la coda sotto i tacchi, dove aveva bevuto e fumato, dove aveva spuntato i nomi degli aborti con la fierezza di chi strappa coupon dalla pagina di un giornale.  
Oggi BoJack avrebbe voluto solo che sapesse quanto la odiasse ancora, quanto la odiasse di più, avrebbe voluto che sapesse delle cose che nessun'altro al mondo sapeva e che ne fosse dispiaciuta. Ma lui era ancora un povero ricco stronzo, e Bea era con Crackerjack, adesso.  



End file.
